Three's a Crowd
by Larewi
Summary: My first ever fanfic. Written for the HBX October Challenge. Constructive critism accpted, but be gentle.


Three's a crowd.

_Disclaimer:Not mine, if only, things would have been very different._

_A/N1:This is my first ever attempt at a fanfic. I know you guys are always nice, but constructive criticism is encouraged._

_AN2:First line has been tweaked slightly to suit the story. I have used local times, mostly because I couldn't be bothered working out what the zulu time would be!_

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown

1200 Local

"Are you trying to push me to him, Harm? Is that really what you want?" stated an exasperated Mac. She had really had enough of his demands on how she lived her life.

"If you love him, it doesn't matter what I want." From and equally exasperated Harm, who was sick of having these discussions.

"I do love him, but that doesn't mean that I want to lose you."

"Mac, you can't have three in a relationship, it doesn't work!"

"I know, I know. But I like having him around, and face it; he's here a lot more than you are!" Take that one.

Two can play at that game "But it's not exactly what you would call and equal opportunity relationship is it?"

This just keeps getting more and more off the point. "Better than what we have most of the time."

"I'm sure there's something we can do about that." says Harm flashing her one of his most dazzling smiles.

"And what would you suggest?" retorts Mac with a flirtatious grin on her face.

Pointing to the other side of the room, "Well, he goes for a start"

Pouting, "I can't Harm, it would be too cruel."

Looking at Mac sternly, Harm says, "Your choice Mac – him or me."

Knowing that she has been backed into a corner, Mac makes one last attempt at reason, "But you know what will happen to him. I can't do that."

As he turns towards the door, Harm says, "Then find someone else who is willing to put up with him. Call me when you have it sorted."

At that, Harm leaves the apartment heading for home and leaving a forlorn and confused looking Mac behind.

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

1700 Local

He was sitting quietly strumming at his guitar and wondering what was going to happen when he heard a knock on the door.

Placing the guitar down he opened the door to Mac, as she stepped past he closed the door and followed her into the apartment.

Watching her carefully as she stood at the kitchen counter he said, "So, you've made your decision then." More of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, I found someone who will take good care of him. I'll miss him though."

"Glad to see that I rate higher than him in the relationship scale." Said Harm with a grin in his voice.

"No contest. I can't believe you were that jealous!" says Mac with just the slightest hint of teasing.

"Not jealous, just………concerned. About the impact he would have on us." Says Harm, while waving a finger between the two of them.

With what could only be called complete aggravation, she said "Get over it Harm, he's a dog!"

Looking more than a little chagrined, but still with a slight smile, "So, where did he go?"

"I passed him off to Chloe, she'll be able to give him more freedom anyway."

With a full blown smile and making his way slowly towards Mac, Harm says in a low sultry voice, "I'm just glad that he's out of the apartment, now maybe I can share the bed?"

Leaning in towards Harm, "You have one here too I noticed, bed that is."

As he slowly places a light kiss on her neck, "Why, yes I do."

Leaning back as she savours the feel of him. "I'm sure it's bigger than mine, lots more room."

Nuzzling a little more at the tender spot that he has just found he whispers, "Too easy to get away. I'd want to hold you all night, that would work better in your bed."

With a slightly frustrated sigh as she moves away from him she says, "If we leave now, we can get to my place for dinner. I might even let you stay, you know, I'm used to having my bed warmed up for me," walking towards the door, just before she runs through it she teasingly adds, "Oh, and having something to cuddle up to at night."

"Something!? Something!? I'm not something, wait 'til I get hold of you MacKenzie." Yells Harm as he runs out the door after her.


End file.
